


Everywhere I Go

by ItsyBitsyBatsySpider



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Other, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, mutant!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsyBitsyBatsySpider/pseuds/ItsyBitsyBatsySpider
Summary: Peter Parker x mutant!reader.Y/N has lived on the streets of Queens for a long time now, and never in her whole life would she have thought she would save a superhero who needed saving. Much less that the encounter would lead to something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i posted this a long time ago on tumblr and i just now found the chapters again on my google doc account! Hopefully i'll start this up again! Y/N is a mutant who can control sound, frequencies, and vibrations. It leads to a whole list of badass stuff and im super excited to write about it! She also has enhanced hearing, which shows up a lot, so i thought i’d explain that so you dont get confused later. 
> 
> and tbh, i totally forget what happens here, so i should probably read this again too. And it may not be as good as some of my other stuff. You know what? Just read it, i'll let you guys be the judge. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The morning was cold, as it was during the early spring, and a sharp breeze flew over you and made you shiver. You pulled the covers closer to you, eyes shut, but the wind was persistent. Finally giving up, your eyes snapped open and you threw off the covers. Your eyes were greeted with the sight of a dense fog blanketed over the city of Queens, and another cool breeze rushed past you. You sat up and sighed, thinking about what the day could bring. Once you were ready to get up, you got off of the hammock you were sleeping in and planted your feet on the cold cement of the building’s roof.

 

This was your home. For the time being of course, till you decided that you wanted a change in scenery and move once again. Nothing was ever really permanent for you. You were always on the move and never really staying in one place for long. The only place that you were at the longest was Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, and even then it didn’t last long. 

Luckily though, all the time you spent there was all the time you needed to get a grip on your powers. It was hard at first, but you eventually were able to control what was yours. Then after you learned, you were ready to leave the school. Even though it was the closest thing to home you had. But you were too dangerous to be around and you never knew what would cause you to lose control. 

 

You couldn’t bear to hurt anymore people than you already have, which is why you left. It was a hard choice, but the best choice.

 

It was relieving to say the least when you told Professor Xavier and he understood your decision. He wasn’t happy with it, but he understood; and that was all you needed. So you left. And you looked back on it every day, wishing that there was another option. 

 

But there wasn’t. 

 

You sighed once more and stood up, walking towards the little box closet that had all of your clothes in it you opened it up. It was just an average day. You threw on a grey t-shirt on top of your undershirt and put on your signature leather jacket as always. Tugging on your boots and slinging on your slip on backpack, you were ready for the day. 

 

You made your way to the door, and began the descent to the street and as soon as you reached the first floor that had an elevator, you decided to just take the elevator instead of waste time walking down all of the flights of stairs. When you reached the bottom and made your way out of the front door of the apartment building, you started the trek to school, and thus the day began. 

 

The walk down to the subway was uneventful, as was the actual ride on the subway. You had long put in the earbuds to your phone, that was now blaring music in your ears, which were blocking out the head banging vibrations that called for your attention.

 

For you to use them for anything whether it was to collapse a building or lull somebody to sleep, you still pressed on and ignored them. You kept your head down, not wanting to attract any attention, and assumed that nobody noticed you, but you were wrong. While you were cringing at all of the vibrations, a boy who you’d known since the beginning of freshman year, noticed the faces you were making. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion and worry, and you saw him looking at you out of the corner of your eye. Your head whipped around to look at him, and he ducked his head, obviously embarrassed at being caught.

 

It was Peter Parker. 

 

He brushed his hand through his brown curls, trying to brush off the fact that you caught him looking at you, but you just smirked and looked away. Pretending that it didn’t happen. The subway pulled up to your stop, and both you and Peter got off, not saying a word to each other. Both of you walked off into the direction of school and the sounds of the streets around you intensified. You cringed again and denied the attention of the vibrations. Peter noticed, but didn’t say a word. 

 

Finally, Midtown High came into view and you blasted the music in your ears for another few minutes before school had the chance to start, and all the way to the door, the vibrations called you for attention. You ignored them. Peter was no longer next to you, he had gotten caught up in the school crowd and he was no longer in sight. You easily navigate the crowds and make your way to homeroom when you bump into Miles. He’s a kid at the mutant school, who wanted to experience public school like any other teenager, but he still lives with the other mutants. He was nice for the most part, but you found him just a bit annoying. He just started as a freshman and had transferred from Xavier’s school after winter break, and he thought everything about high school was great. He was in at least three clubs that you knew of. His grey eyes brightened in recognition as he saw you. 

 

“Y/N! Hey! How’s it going?” He asked. 

 

“Hey Miles, I’m doing good.” You said. “How about you?” Miles shrugged.

 

“Not bad. Still getting the hang of you-know-what.” You nodded. Miles had a tail. Which would complicate things and sometimes do weird stuff depending on his mood. Like knock over a beaker in chemistry when he’s flustered or whipping somebody in gym class when he’s angry. He usually tucks it into his pants or wrapped around his waist every day, but sometimes it would come loose. 

 

“Yeah, I get it.” you said. Another cringe appeared on your face. 

 

“Do you need aspirin or ibuprofen? I have some if you want any.” 

 

“No. I can deal with it. You should head to class. School is almost starting.” 

 

Miles nodded.”Yeup. You’re right! I should get going. See you around Y/N!”

 

“See ya.” You mumbled as you watched him run off to class. You turned and trudged towards world history, dreading the day, and wishing that it’d just be over already. 

 

The hours went by slowly and with each piece of assignment you got for homework was another groan out of you. 

 

It was 8:30

 

Then it was 9:30

 

10:30

 

And when lunch came around you couldn’t be happier when you discovered that it was Teriyaki Wednesday, best day of the week. Then English happened, and physics class, and marching band. And as unsurprising as it was, marching band was probably the hardest class. You didn’t know why you signed up for it, but you couldn’t help it! It was fun and you enjoyed playing music even if it did give you headaches. 

 

There were a few incidents at the beginning of the school year involving a tuba and a timpani drum, but that wasn’t important right now. In chemistry, you were focused on your assignment, something to do with turning copper pennies a gold color, when you noticed Peter ducking beneath his desk and opening a drawer to pour something inside it. 

 

What on earth was Parker doing? 

 

You could hear fizzling from inside the drawer and the teacher said something, causing Peter to look up and close the drawer. You made a mental note to check what was inside later. You actually paid attention in chemistry this time instead of nodding off, stealing glances at Peter to see if he would open up the drawer again.

 

He didn’t.

 

You didn’t see Peter for the rest of the day, but he was on your mind on and off. So by the time school was over, you rushed out of the school’s doors and looked around. To see if anybody was out as well, of course. Specifically, Peter. But he was nowhere in sight.

 

You sighed. Maybe you could come back to the school later to check out the drawer. Unless somebody didn’t clean it out by then. But for now, you settled for going back to your “place”. You walked through the football field and back to the subway station, putting your earbuds back in your ears. 

 

Just Watch by Anna Mae was just starting to play when the subway arrived at your stopped and you got off to go visit the Buttercup Cafe. 

 

You walked through the doors, greeted by the welcoming smell of coffee and wood, and went to the counter to talk to your favorite barista.  
“Hey Jolie! How’s it going?” You said with a smile on your face. A girl with fuzzy black hair turned at the mention of her name, and a grin broke out in her face.

 

“Hey hun! I’m doing good. Did you just come from school? You didn’t ditch I hope.” she asked with her Northwestern accent. Jolie was a good friend of yours, who you’d known since the day you were on the streets. She was the only person to offer you some food and a place to stay, and with it being your first day, you happily agreed. She took care of you when you got hurt and gave you tips in both your romantic life and mutant life. 

 

Even though she wasn’t a mutant herself. But sometimes, you swore that she could read your mind or tell what you were thinking or feeling just from one look; it was beyond crazy. And it was downright scary sometimes. Jolie was the one to understand who and what you are and never judged you for it. But the only thing she did judge you on, was whether or not you got enough food to eat. And if you didn’t, she’d invite you over again and give you some left overs from the cafe. She was over all like a sister to you, and you were glad to have her in your life.

 

“No, I didn’t ditch. I actually was there the whole day and didn’t fall asleep once. I did come close of course, but someone woke me up.” You slipped off your backpack and took out your physics homework.

 

“Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?” you asked. Jolie shook her head, making her hair bounce. She was wearing a flower printed bandana headband, white tank top, and high waisted shorts. An iconic outfit as always.

 

“Nope, same’ ol, same’ ol.” she started to clean the coffee machine, “But, I was able to get this for you.” You looked up from your homework and Jolie finished cleaning the machine before going to the back. She beckoned for you to follow and, excitedly, you got out of your chair. A smile drawn on your face. You went to the back room, where the food for the cafe was prepped, and saw Jolie pull out something from behind the dish bins. It was a guitar case. 

 

“What? Are you serious?” You say as you walk up to Jolie and inspect the case, joy bubbling inside of you.

 

“Yep! It’s all yours! I was able to pay for it from my saved tips. You said you never had one, but hun, the way you play guitar it’s like you were born to play it.”

 

You chuckled. “Yeah well, you know the reason why I play so well.” Jolie gave you a sly grin.

 

“Of course I know! I’m not an idiot. I just thought it’d be nice if you had a guitar of your own. That way you wouldn’t have to borrow from somebody every time Open Mic Night came around. Plus, I thought it’d be good if you could play from time to time. Outside of Mic Nights of course.”

 

Your mouth hung open, speechless, but you quickly regained the ability to speak.  
“Yeah! That’d be awesome!” You gave the chocolate-colored girl a hug. “Thank you Jolie! This means so much to me!” 

 

“Heh! No problem kiddo.” 

 

You released Jolie from your embrace and gave her a smile as she handed the worn case to you. Gripping the handle you walked out of the room and went back to your seat, placing the case right next to your backpack. 

 

A few hours passed by without you even noticing. Funny how when you’re in school the hours crawl by slowly, but when you’re doing nothing and just hanging out they flow right past you. By the time you walked out of the Buttercup, it was already dark and you had been sitting in there on your laptop, scrolling through Pinterest and Tumblr for five hours. 

 

Where did the time go? 

 

You walked out, shouldering your slip-on, gripping your new guitar, and sipping the experimental coffee Jolie gave you. Just another thing that you loved about her.

 

Once you were outside, you closed your eyes and took in a deep breath. Breathing in the crisp night air. It was drizzling and the sounds of the pitter patter calmed you. It really made the vibrations in your head quiet down to a low hum. You closed your eyes and just stood there, taking it all in. 

 

The sound of the rain. 

 

The sirens in the distance and the thrum of cars. 

 

The chatter of thousands of people or the whistle of a single person.

 

The buzz of neon lights.

 

The howl of the wind.

 

The rustle of the trees or the huff of a police horse. 

 

The rhythm of footsteps in the subway stations below you.

 

The whine of a train’s brakes.

 

The cooing of pigeons. 

 

The scitter of alley rats. 

 

And if you listened even closer, you could even hear the clinking of glasses, filled with champagne. 

 

The clatter of silverware on plates. 

 

People laughing and talking. 

 

A group of girls cheering into the night. 

 

Music thumping. 

 

Boys wrestling each other. 

 

Someone talking on the phone. 

 

A stray dog sniffing through trash.

 

And then back to the rain. 

 

You opened your eyes. This was why you lived in New York. The night life was the best thing, and you believed that sometimes it was even better than the day. You took another sip of coffee. The coffee smoothing over your tongue, leaving a savory taste in your mouth after you swallowed it. It had been a good day, you decided, as you walked off into the direction of your “house”. 

Maybe the Mysterious Drawer can wait till tomorrow, cause for now you just wanted to listen. You were halfway home when you heard it.

 

Thwip

 

You nodded you head, and smiled. You had heard the sound a couple dozen times before, for it was the signature sound of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. The superhero himself from Queens. You didn’t know how you felt about Spider-Man or vigilantes in general, after listening to J. Jonah Jameson’s spiels, but you held a respect for them that only someone with powers could have. You heard something swing from the web, and land somewhere nearby, but you refused to listen any longer. Cause whatever it was, it was none of your business and if wasn’t your business, you didn’t want anything to do with it. Shrugging off the sense that something was happening, you continued on your way, drinking your coffee. But sooner or later, you wished that you hadn’t shrugged off that feeling. For barely a minute later, you heard the sound of metal clicking and scuffling. A shiver went   
down your spine. 

 

You had heard this before. 

 

Dropping your guitar case behind a dumpster, you ran towards the sound of the commotion, hoping that you weren’t too late. Slinging your backpack in front of you, you struggled to open up one of the zipper pockets that held a piece of fabric that nobody knew about except for you and Jolie.

 

“Give me your wallet!’’ a gruff voice said. 

 

“Dude, I swear I don’t have my wallet on me right now!”

 

You struggled to pull on the makeshift mask single-handedly, since your other hand was occupied still holding the coffee. 

 

“If you don’t give me what I want right now, I’m gonna blow your brains out!”

 

“Okay, okay! Jeez!”

 

Adrenaline began to flow through you as you raced toward the sound of the voices with astonishing accuracy. After what seemed like hours you came upon the alley, mask slipped on your face, to see a man with baggy pants that sagged to his knees sticking up a kid with a gun. The kid was mostly covered in shadows, but you could see that he was pinned up against the wall, the gun pointed at the base of his neck. 

 

Disgust and horror crawled onto your face.

 

“Hey, bitch!”

 

The man turned around. A permanent scowl set on his face as he saw you.

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t be messing with kids on my block. Otherwise, you wouldn’t get hurt.” You growled at the mugger. He turned around to face you, gun still on the kid.

 

“Fuck off you little shit.” He said. “ Run home.”

 

You shrugged, refusing to let the words get to you. “Ah, if only I actually had a house to go back to.” You glared at him. “It’s time for you to go. Leave the kid alone and I promise I won’t hurt you too badly.”

 

The mugger scoffed.

 

“Yeah, right. Like you can do shit to me.” He turned back to the kid. You could hear the creak from the gun as the man tightened his grasp on the trigger. Fear flared in your stomach.

 

“Well let’s see.” the man turned back to you. “Duck!” 

 

Time slowed down as your hand flung outward, throwing the cup of coffee at the thug. The kid, catching on quickly to your shout, ducked beneath the man’s arm and hit his wrist, making him drop his gun right when the coffee splashed all over him. He screamed in pain at the searing heat of the liquid, and at that moment you summoned the vibrations and sounds from all around you and solidified them. Turning them into a fighting force by shoving them at the man, causing him to fly backwards and into the brick wall from the sheer power. Knocking him out.

 

You didn’t even break a sweat. 

 

The kid however was watching you with wide eyes, chest heaving and mouth slack-jawed. And only then, when he was standing in the light, did you see who he was.

 

Peter Parker

 

You groaned and exhaled a sigh. This whole day was just revolving around Peter Parker wasn’t it? Peter looking at you on the subway, Peter pouring something into the mysterious drawer, Peter noticing you and your headaches, and now Peter being the kid you saved from getting shot.

 

“Unbelievable.” you whisper.

 

Turning around, not even saying anything to Peter, you grab your guitar case and leave. Stripping off your mask once you were a few meters away from the alley, you grumble. This whole Peter Parker thing just kept getting weirder and weirder. And as you walked away, you wondered what that boy was doing in an alley with no pants and no shoes and wearing weird, clunky, matching bracelets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Jon Snow coffee was created by my sister, and so are the future coffees i’ll mention in this story, so please don’t steal them. You’re welcome to try them though.

The next day, at school, you were focused on two things. 

 

Getting your stupid ass assignments done and watching out for Peter Parker. 

 

You decided to go straight to school instead of heading to the Buttercup like you always did on Thursdays, and when you got to the subway, you were relieved when you saw that Peter wasn’t on the carriage. Or he was, but you didn’t see him.

 

Your earbuds played it’s regular music in your ears, but you couldn’t focus on the lyrics because you were heading over to see what was in that Mystery Drawer of Peter Parker’s. School came into view, and you jogged through the football field. Trying to avoid the pouring rain as you did. The light drizzle from last night had somehow turned into a massive downpour overnight. 

 

It was ridiculous. 

 

And waking up to it was no fun either. You dodged a student or two as you went and walked through the doors, seeing a couple groups of people already there, eating the breakfast the cafeteria gave out.

 

Striding past them, you headed to the chemistry room. Hoping to any deity out there that the teacher wasn’t in the room as you snuck up to the door. Your ears didn’t pick up on anything and you couldn’t hear any breaths or heartbeats. The teacher wasn’t inside. 

 

A sigh of relief left your lips, but your shoulders were still tense. This was only one part of three. Your hand reached for the doorknob, turning it, only to see that it was locked. You huffed in annoyance. You turned around to see if there was anyone else in the hall. When nobody was in sight, you turned back to the doorknob, and vibrated it. Enough to shake it and loosen the lock, but not enough to pull the whole knob off. Your hand twisted the doorknob, which opened this time. You smiled.

 

Entering the room, you saw that not much had changed, except that the chairs which were now sitting on the desks and the beakers now put away. 

 

It was weird seeing your classroom in the dark when nothing was prepared. You walked over to the desk you believed to be Peter Parker’s and checked the drawer next to it. It was locked. You checked the other drawer beside it, but it was open. You checked another one. That was open too. Then another and another and another. All of them open.

 

Except for Peter’s.

 

How could it be locked anyway? There weren’t any locks on the school drawers. It was against the school policy for students to lock their classroom drawers anyway. So how could he have locked it? You placed your hand against the wood of the drawer and sent a vibration through it.Your eyebrows drew together. You sent another vibration. It seemed like Peter locked the drawer by using strings or something. Zipties? You shook your head. That was weird, but whatever it was, it was coming off.

 

Now.

 

Sending a powerful vibration through the drawer, you could feel and hear the strings begin to snap one by one. Then once the last string snapped, you opened up the drawer in a whoosh. Confusion donned on your face. You reached inside the drawer and held up a few scrap pieces of paper that read Web Fluid 1.0 with equations and formulas written over it. And beside that, a beaker filled with weird foam. Taking a glass rod from a counter, you stuck the rod in the beaker and stirred it around. Lifting the rod, you saw that a whole bunch of strings were attached to it stubbornly, unwilling to let go. No, not strings.

 

Webs.

 

You gasped quietly. What could this mean? Your mind jumped to an insane conclusion. Could Peter Parker be Spider-Man?

 

…

 

…

 

You nearly burst out laughing at the thought. As if tiny, awkward Peter Parker could be the tall, confident Queens superhero. No, there must be a more reasonable explanation.

 

While you were trying to think of what that could be, your ears picked up on the sound of footsteps coming from around the corner and down the hall. The teacher! You snatched one of the pieces of paper and folded it before stuffing it into your pocket. Then quietly rolling the drawer shut as quickly as you could, you forgot about the rod you left in the beaker, and went towards the door. Manipulating the sound waves around you, now able to mute your footsteps and your breath, you opened the door and left. 

 

Running right into Peter and Ned.

 

“Whoa!” Peter exclaimed. “Sorry! Are you okay?” Your face paled.

 

“Uh-uh yeah! Yeah I’m-I’m okay.” you choked out. You began to back away and tripped over your feet turning around. Trying to get away from the duo.

 

“You sure?”

 

“See-see you guys later!” 

 

You left Peter and Ned with confusion plastered on their faces. You heard a quiet “What just happened.” behind you as you walked away farther and farther, and cringed at the sentence and the bombardment of noises.

 

..................................

 

Peter ran up to Ned, panting and eyes wide. He had just run across the football field to meet up with Ned who was waiting for him at the base of the stairs, and was soaking wet. Peter had woken up late and missed his train, so he had to swing across town, through the rain, to make it to school on time.

 

He had stayed up late going through the city, but when he saw that nobody needed his help, he decided to turn in earlier than normal. Which turned out to be his mistake. He had been the victim of an attempted assault, murder, and robbery, but luckily he was saved by someone. A vigilante no less! And he HAD to talk to Ned about it.

 

“Ned! Ned! I have to tell you something!”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Okay, last night I nearly got shot and then someone wearing a mask saved me and she did this weird thing and it was awesome and I don’t know wh-”

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, slow down! What are you talking about?”

 

Peter took a deep breath.

 

“Last night, I was out on patrol and when I was done, I went into an alley to change and go home! But I didn’t see that someone was outside waiting for some poor unfortunate soul to be in an alley for a stick up!”

 

“Oh my gosh! Did somebody stick you up as Spider-Man!?” Ned whisper yelled.

 

“What? No! They stuck me up while I was changing from my suit!”

 

A look of bewilderment appeared on Ned’s face. “So they caught you in your underwear?”

 

“Well………….yes! But that’s not the point! The point is while they held a gun to my head, somebody wearing a mask came and they beat up the guy!”

 

“What, seriously!? Are you okay?”

 

Peter waved his hands. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine, but I want to know who she was? Do you think it’s another teen hero like me? What if she was recruited by Mr. Rogers like Mr. Stark did with me?”

 

“Wait,” Ned said holding up his hand to stop them from walking. “It was a girl?” a sly smile grew on his face.

 

“So that’s why you wanna know who it was.”

 

Peter stammered awkwardly. “We-well yeah.” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know any other vigilantes… and I thought it’d be nice… to meet… her.”

 

“Dude.”

 

“What!?”

 

Ned gave Peter a look as they walked through the front doors.

 

“I bet you like her don’t ya?”

 

“Ned! Why on earth would I have a crush on her if I don’t even know her! I don’t even know what she looks like! We’ve   
never even had a conversation!”

 

Ned shrugged. “I don’t know. But it sounds like you. Hey, could we drop by the computer lab? I need to turn in my presentation before class starts.”

 

“Sure.” they began to head off in the direction of the computer room. “Why do teachers even have us turn in these kind of presentations so early? It’s ridiculous!” And just like that, they changed topics.

 

“I don’t know, man. But it’s best to just accept it and move on.” They turned around a corner and continued to walk down the hall in silence. They were just passing the chemistry lab when Y/n burst from inside it and ran into Peter.

 

“Whoa! Sorry, are you okay?”

 

“Uh-uh yeah! Yeah, I’m-I’m okay.” Y/n said, stuttering a bit. She started to back away from Peter and Ned and her face was as white as a sheet.

 

“You sure?” Peter asked concerned. He didn’t mean to startle Y/n and felt bad about it. He just wanted to make sure she was okay.

 

“See-see you guys later!” Y/n turned around and darted away, leaving a perplexed Peter and Ned in her wake.

 

“What just happened?” Ned asked to no one in particular.

 

“No idea.” Peter said. He looked to the chemistry lab, where Y/n just came from, and looked inside to see if the teacher was there. They weren’t. And the classroom was dark. What was Y/n doing in the chemistry lab? He thought.

 

Curious, he reached for the door handle and gave it a turn. It was unlocked. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

 

What was she doing in the chemistry lab? He thought again.

 

“-ter. Peter. Peter!” Said boy jolted.

 

“What?”

 

“You spaced out there. Come on! We gotta get to the computer lab before school starts.” Ned said, gesturing for Peter to follow.

 

“Right.’’ he mumbled, looking at the door. He followed his friend to the classroom, not even bothering to pay attention to Ned talking to his teacher, because his mind was still on Y/n and what she was doing in the chemistry lab and why she had broken into it in the first place.

 

Throughout the rest of the school day, Peter couldn’t stop thinking about Y/n and the chemistry class, so by the time chemistry did come around, he tried to keep on Y/n, to see if she would do anything. 

 

She did nothing but her assignment, paid attention to no one except her partners, and listened to the teacher’s instructions. There was one time when she did look Peter’s way, but Peter didn’t know why she looked at him. He shrugged it off. The brown-haired boy finished the assignment early and flipped through some papers, so that he could work on his newest web fluid. He knew he should’ve been paying attention to Y/n, but he really needed some more. His web-shooters had run out and it’s why he wasn’t able to web up the mugger last night. Peter opened up the drawer to pour the new formula in another solution, but was shocked to see that,

 

There weren’t any webs shutting the drawer closed.

 

There was another glass rod in the beaker

 

All of his former formula papers were shuffled around.

 

Someone definitely went through his drawer.

 

But who was able to get past the “web-lock” without having to get a crowbar? Only Peter was strong enough to get past its tensile strength, and that was only because of his spider strength. He reached inside and pulled out the second rod, inspecting it. He looked around the room to see if anybody had noticed him. His eyes lock with Y/n’s, who immediately ducked her head.

 

Peter’s eyes widen and his shoulders stiffen.

 

Why was she in the chemistry lab when the teacher wasn’t there?

 

Why did she break in?

 

Why was she so nervous when she ran into Peter?

 

It all clicked together in his head and it was his turn for his face to become as white as a sheet. Did she know he was Spider-Man? How could she have found out? And when?

 

So many questions went through his head, that he barely heard the bell ring, signaling the end of school.

 

Not even bothering to meet up with Ned, Peter gathered his stuff and raced out of the building. Looking over his shoulder to see if Y/n was following him or not.

 

He got out of the school before anyone else did, and still looking over his shoulder, jumped over the huge fence. He rushed to get to the subway and once he was on a car, he breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t even notice the rain that sprinkled all over him.

 

Peter wouldn’t have been able to handle running into Y/n in the state he was in. He just would’ve been a mess of sheer panic. When the subway got to his stop, he got off and went down to an alley, and started to take off his clothes; replacing them with the comfort of his suit, and leaping into the air. Jumping off of buildings and swinging around, he didn’t even think about dropping by Delmar’s Deli first to get himself a sandwich like he always did. He needed to be by himself right now, and to think about what he was going to do.

 

If Y/n knew his secret, then she was in danger. And he couldn’t handle having someone else in danger because of him.

 

He landed on a building and sat down with his feet dangling over the edge of the roof. A sigh escaping his lips.

 

What was he going to do? If Y/n knew about his being Spider-Man, then that could only mean bad news for her. He didn’t want her to get hurt because of him, and he didn’t know if he could live with himself if something happened. Peter scoffed. He felt like Mr. Stark for even thinking that. But he didn’t even know her that well. All he knew was that her name was Y/n Y/l/n and that she was in the same grade as him. She lived by herself and would sometimes sing at a coffee shop and mostly always kept to herself at school; it wasn’t much.

 

He rubbed a gloved hand over his face, letting out another sigh. He really wished he had gotten a sandwich at Delmar’s right about now. Why didn’t he get his number 5? Peter shrugged and got to his feet. Oh well. Hope Mr. Delmar wouldn’t mind getting a visit from a superhero.

....................................

 

Y/n lost Peter in the school crowd.

 

After the school bell rang, he shot up out of his seat so fast, Y/n was sure he was a ghost. Because he disappeared in the blink of an eye. You huffed as you gathered your things and left the classroom and into the crowd. It was still raining outside, you noticed when you walked outside. Huffing in annoyance, you crossed your arms and hunched your shoulders. The rain kept coming down as you headed to the Buttercup, but it luckily wasn’t as heavy as earlier. Entering the Buttercup, you slumped in your usual seat and let out a groan.

 

“Everything okay sweetie?” Jolie asked while drying a mug.

 

“No, not really.” you replied.

 

“Why?” 

 

“I’ll explain later.”

 

“Okay.” She didn’t even look up from her mug. “How was your day?” she asked.

 

“Alright. But I can really use some of your Famous Chicken-Broccoli-Rice-Curry Casserole right about now.”

 

Jolie smiled. “I’ll make make sure to get it ready when I get home today. Does that mean you’re gonna crash at my place tonight?”

 

“Yeah. Not sleeping in a wet hammock. Again.” You said.

 

Jolie gave you a sad smile.

 

“I really wish you would reconsider living at my place. You know I can handle it and afford having you there. Plus, it would help me sleep better at night knowing that your sleeping in a warm bed.”

 

You stared at Jolie and gave her a look. “You know why, Jolie. I don’t wanna accidentally hurt you again.” she sighed.

 

“Yeah, well. Still.”

 

You nodded your head. You slipped off your backpack and pulled out your history homework.

 

“Uuuugggggghhhhhh.”

 

“Same.” Jolie said. “You want another coffee?”

 

“Sure.” 

 

“How does a Jon Snow inspired mocha sound?”

 

“Awesome.”

 

Jolie began to make the coffee right away, a smile on her face, while you focused on your homework and tried to figure out how the First Opium War in China incorporates to everyday life when you’re an adult. A few minutes went by before she placed a mug of coffee in front of you, smelling of rich chocolate and spice.

 

“This is my Jon Snow inspired coffee. It’s a black and white mocha with vanilla flavoring and habanero syrup.”

 

“Damn.”

 

“Yep! Enjoy honey!”

 

Afterwards, when your bag was packed and Jolie finished closing up the shop, you and her walked to her car. It was a block away, but it was nice walking with her, you guys didn’t do this often, so it was fun when you actually were able to. The drive to her place was serene and fun as it always was. The city’s lights began to turn on one by one, and the crimson and gold shade of dusk glowed on the buildings. One of those weird phenomena was also happening, where it rained but the sun still shined. You never knew the official word for it, but you settled on calling it a sun shower. The falling droplets and the light of the ending sunset made it look like tongues of flame were falling from the sky; making it a was a beautiful evening.

 

Traffic was actually good for once, and as you rode through all the streets, you and Jolie were listening to some of your favorite music, headbanging along to some music by Dorothy. You wondered why you couldn’t live like this everyday, and a part of you panged with guilt. You knew why it couldn’t be like this, and the thought made your smile fade for a split second, before the thought was banished and the smile came back again. Maybe someday it will be like this, driving through the rain and listening to music, but it wasn’t going to start today.

 

Jolie drove up to the front of her apartment building and you both got out, jogging through the rain and into the safe haven of dry rooms. Laughing from jokes you made in the car, you walked to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. It was like that all the way to the apartment, and it was like that as you helped Jolie prepare dinner. You were sitting on her couch, wearing a spare pair of clothes that Jolie lended to you to use as pyjamas, when she brought up your promise.

 

“So what were you going to explain to me earlier?” she asked all of a sudden.

 

Your laugh died in your throat and your smile faltered. You cleared your throat and started to rub your hands together nervously.

 

“Well, yesterday I saw a classmate of mine, Peter Parker, open up a drawer in chemistry class and pour some kind of formula in it.”

 

“Okay?” she said confused. “What does this have to do with you?’

 

“Well, I had this off feeling about what he was doing. And this morning I decided to get to school early to check what he did.” she tilted her head.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You sighed.

 

“It means that this morning before school started I broke into the chemistry lab and opened up his drawer.”

 

Jolie’s eyebrows shot up into her fuzzy hair. “You did WHAT now?” You cringed at the tone of her voice. “I broke into the chemistry lab an-”

 

“No, I heard you. I just want to know why?”

 

“Well that doesn’t really matter right now, but let me finish!” You said quickly as Jolie opened her mouth to oppose you.

 

“When I opened his drawer, I saw some weird stuff.”

 

“Like coke?”

 

You stuttered. “What?! No! There was this beaker that was filled to the brim with weird foam!”

 

The chocolate girl gave you a look. “Jolie, I promise it wasn’t drugs. I’ve lived on the streets long enough to know what drugs look like.”

 

“Okay, then. So what happened next?” 

 

“I took a glass stirring rod from a counter and put it inside the foam. And when I pulled it out, there were like, webs sticking to it.”

 

“Webs?”

 

“Yeah! And that’s not all. It took me like, three tries to even get into the drawer in the first place. There was some kind of internal lock inside it, and I had to vibrate it to get it undone. And the student drawers aren’t even supposed to be locked!”

 

Jolie placed her chin on her hand, her face in a look of thought. “You sure the kid wasn’t making coke?”

 

You rolled your eyes. “Yes, Jolie. I’m positive.” you leaned back into the couch cushion and crossed your arms. “I just don’t know what to make of it.”

 

Jolie hummed. You sat in silence for a moment before Jolie spoke up again. “I think you should keep looking into it.” You looked up in surprise.

 

“What?”

 

“Keep looking into it! Whatever it is, there’s something going on with that boy, and I know that it’s gonna drive you crazy if you don’t get to the bottom of this. So check it out. Dig deeper. I’m sure you’ll find something.” 

 

A smile grew on your face. “You’re right. It would drive me insane.”

 

You and Jolie giggled.

 

“Well while I have you here, mind if I get a song out of you?” Jolie asked eagerly. You sighed.

 

“Really? I don’t even have my guitar with me.”

 

“I know!” Jolie said while getting up from her spot on the couch. She walked into the hall and turned into her room. You could hear her shuffling around her closet and muttering under her breath, when she exclaimed excitedly and came out of her room.

 

Holding a ukulele. 

 

A reluctant grin settled on your face. Jolie came over to the couch and placed the uke in your hands.

 

“I know for a fact that you can play any instrument that gets put in your hands.” She tapped the instrument. “So why don’t you give it a go. Play a tune or something.”

 

“I don’t know. I’ve never held a ukulele before.” You said.

 

“Just give it a go. I won’t mind if you mess up.” You held the ukulele in your hands, thinking about playing or not. But then you thought Eh, what the hell. and began to play.

 

A familiar tune filled the air of the small apartment and your voice began to sing.

.................................

 

Peter had landed on an apartment complex with his Delmar sub, and sat down cross legged. He reached inside his bag and grabbed the sandwich along with the chips and soda bottle he bought as well. Since May was working late for the day, he messaged her earlier saying that he’ll be on patrol late. And that he would be careful. So the meal he had in front of him was kind of his dinner.

 

He had unwrapped his meal and was just about to dig in, when he heard it.

 

A ukulele playing.

 

The superhero smiled and sighed in content, and listened to the song. Looks like he will be having dinner and a show. He took a bite of his sandwich and listened to the ukuleles sound fill the air, and waited for the person playing to sing. He was not disappointed.

'Why are there so many

'Songs about rainbows?

'And what’s on the other side

'Rainbows are visions

'But only illusions

'And rainbows have nothing to hide

'So we’ve been told

'And some choose to believe it

'I know they’re wrong

'wait and see

'Someday we’ll find it

'The rainbow connection

'The lovers, the dreamers

'and me

'Who said that every wish

'Would be heard and answered

'When wished on a morning star

'Somebody thought of that

'And someone believed it

'Look what it’s done so far

'What’s so amazing

'That keeps us stargazing

'What do we think

'we might see?

'Someday we’ll find it

'The rainbow connection

'The lovers, the dreamers

'And me

All of us under its spell

We know that it’s probably magic

Have you been half asleep?

And have you heard voices?

I’ve heard them calling my name

Is this the sweet sound

That called the young sailors?

The voice might be one and the same

I’ve heard it too many times to ignore it

It’s something that I’m supposed to be

Someday we’ll find it

The rainbow connection

The lovers, the dreamers

And me

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this! Comments are always appreciated and until next time!


End file.
